Oh No! Not Vietnam!
by Margaret Ames
Summary: Another Curtis sister fic. Darrys drafted to go to war...... what is Soda, Pony and Beanie gonna due?


Oh No! Not Vietnam!

Summary: Another Curtis sister fic. Darrys drafted to go to war... what is Soda, Pony and Beanie gonna due?

_I only own Beanie. Nothing else, i'm poe (poor)._

Authors Note: The song is Eve of Destruction, by Barry McGuire. Please R&R

Everyone in the gang has some _thing_ that they are all good at, or really like. Ponyboy has track, Darry has football, Sodapop has DX, Two-Bit has his switchblade and blondes, Dally has his reputation, Johnny has all of us, and Steve has his cockiness. I am in the Jr. High, all by myself. I am the youngest Curtis.

My name is Marina, but I am really small (my weight and my height) so everyone calls me Beanie. I could never be a soc. My grades are way too low. I am failing english, science, and math. I'm so not like Pony or Darry. Darry was perfect in school and wants me to be perfect too. But that isn't going to happen. NEVER! I would rather be like Soda. Darry thinks I'm not tryin' but I am. Soda believes me when I say 'I just don't get it', but Pony doesn't buy it either.

Story is going to start HERE

"The last day of school, lets go Beanie." Steve screamed. Ponyboy claims Steve hates him, but it's not true. Steve just doesn't _understand_ us.

"SODA!" I screamed out.

"Yea sis?" Soda asked while running to get into Steves truck.

"Can you believe a whole year went by?" Pony asked while lighting up a cigarette.

"Can you believe you still smoke?" I asked. Being the youngest I can get away with smart remarks like that.

_Flashback_

_"You know ever since you real little you never called for your mother or me." My dad stated as I looked around for my older brother inside the house. "Only Sodapop. You know I love you, though, right?"_

_"Of course Dad, always. It's just Soda has always been there for me night and day. I love you, too."_

"Hey Sodapop, 'member when Dad took me and you to the country and I told Dad I only wanted you carryin' me? He was so mad at me."

"Yea, I remember, Dad wasn't mad at ya, he was more hurt than anythin'." My school was the first stop. Sodapop got out as Steve parked the truck. I jumped out and met Jillian (my best friend) at the school front door.

After School.

"Over here Beanie." I looked to see Two-Bit, Pony, Johnny and Dally waiting for me. A couple of socs stood in front of me.

"Lookie what we got here, boys. A Curtis, and just our luck the youngest Curtis." A boy, with blond hair and blue eyes with a blue madres shirt to match, said, as the other boys laughed.

"Beanie, need some help?" Two-Bit spoke up, the other boys turned around and looked at Two-Bit who was cleaning his blade and Dally who was lighting up a cigarette. The socs left fast. Usually they don't bug me that much.

"I'm fine Two-Bit. Where are we going?"

"We?" Dally asked. Dally doesn't _understand _me either.

"So will drop off Beanie at home and go to the Nightly Double," Dally said.

"Drop me off? **_Why?_**"

"Gosh, I don't know." Ponyboy said sarcasticly. It's not like I am a whole lot younger. 2 years isn't that much.

"You do to Pony, you should be ashamed of yourself. Mom and Dad would never want you talkin' like that." I wasn't too sure then if Pony was going to deck me or burst out laughing. After a silence, Two-Bit started laughing, the Pony, then Johnny, then Dally (more of a stiff laugh) then me.

"Fine, Beanie you can come." I danced around the boys in a circle as they kept walking. "But you have to be tuff." I stopped stood next to Dally put my hands in my pocket and slouched over, to imitate Dally.

"You do that pretty well, you no good grease." Two-Bit said, as I started laughing.

"Look whos talkin' you dirty litlle hood." I don't know why, but it's okay for other greasers to call greasers, things like that, but socs aren't tuff when they call greasers things like that. I still don't understand the soc vs. greasers things. I don't think I ever will.

Once home I opened the door and went through the mail, you never know what will come. I saw a white envelope to Darry sealed from the government. "Ponyboy come here, look at this." Ponyboy ripped the envelope out of my hands. He opened it quickly.

_Dear Mr. Darrel Curtis Jr.,_

_Our country is need of your service. As you aware thier is a war overseas in Vietnam. We expect to see you at Fort Sil, by 0 600 hours._

"Darrys been drafted." Ponyboy said aloud. It was in that moment that everything stopped. Two-Bit turned off the TV. Dally stood up. I didn't understand this either, all I knew was Darry is going to be taken away from us. Soda walked in at the wrong time.

"SODA!" I screamed and ran to him, I was crying. I loved Darry, but if they could take away Darry maybe they could take away Soda too. Soda wrapped his arms around me. Dally walked out of the door.

"Calm down Baby, what happened?"

Pony said again in the same exact voice he said it earlier in. "Darrys been drafted."

"Jesus Christ." Soda said holding on to me even tighter. Johnny and Two-Bit were still watching us.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Two-Bit said bringing Johnny behind him. I don't smoke like Soda or Pony does if he needs to calm his nerves. I listen to music. After Soda let go of me I looked into his eyes only to find that he was crying. I went to turn the radio on. I didn't turn it up all the way, but I'm pretty sure Soda and Pony could here the song.

_The eastern world it is explodin',  
Violence flarin', bullets loadin',  
You're old enough to kill but not for votin',  
You don't believe in war, what's that gun you're totin',  
And even the Jordan river has bodies floatin',  
But you tell me over and over and over again my friend,  
Ah, you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction. _

Don't you understand, what I'm trying to say?  
Can't you feel the fears that I'm feeling today?  
If the button is pushed, there's no running away,  
There'll be no one to save with the world in a grave,  
Take a look around you, boy, it's bound to scare you, boy,  
And you tell me over and over and over again my friend,  
Ah, you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction.

Yeah, my blood's so mad, feels like coagulatin',  
I'm sittin' here, just contemplatin',  
I can't twist the truth, it knows no regulation,  
Handful of Senators don't pass legislation,  
And marches alone can't bring integration,  
When human respect is disintegratin',  
This whole crazy world is just too frustratin',  
And you tell me over and over and over again my friend,  
Ah, you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction.

Think of all the hate there is in Red China!  
Then take a look around to Selma, Alabama!  
Ah, you may leave here, for four days in space,  
But when your return, it's the same old place,  
The poundin' of the drums, the pride and disgrace,  
You can bury your dead, but don't leave a trace,  
Hate your next-door-neighbour, but don't forget to say grace,  
And you tell me over and over and over and over again my friend,  
you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction.  
you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction.


End file.
